


Temptation

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.S. AU. Out of necessity, Arthur lets one of his students stay at his house until his mom can pick him up later that night. He honestly wasn't planning on kissing the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

 

  


 

Arthur glances at the new text from Morgana and has to hold in a laugh. It’s not like he’s going to jump the kid.  
  
He looks up over his phone and chokes on his own spit. Merlin is bent over nearly touching his toes looking for something in the bottom of the refrigerator. Who does that? Of course Merlin doesn't squat like a normal person. No. He bends like a fucking porn star.  
  
Arthur absolutely will not stare at his pert, tight, totally on display arse that's squeezed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Instead, he will take three seconds to devour it with his eyes and sear it into his memory to not wank to later.  
  
“Are you ok?” Merlin's voice breaks through his fantasy and makes him jump. The temperature in the room seems to have gone up several degrees and he feels a blush creep across his cheeks.  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Arthur retorts, attempting to come off as indifferent and not like someone who was just caught checking out his student''s arse. His _underage_ student's arse. (No matter the fact he's a grade ahead and already a Senior) Taking a deep breath, he turns to the sink and tries to convince his dick this is highly inappropriate and should calm the fuck down already.  
  
The hiss of a coke bottle being opened fills the room and Arthur tries (and fails) not to imagine how Merlin's throat must look as he swallows.  
  
“Thanks for letting me come over.” Merlin says, and wow- he is a lot closer than Arthur realized. He grips the edge of the counter until his knuckles turn white and his fingers burn with pain.  
  
“No problem.” Arthur says. It's not like he wanted to invite the only student he's ever been attracted to in the history of his teaching career back to his house, but he didn't really have a choice. Merlin lives halfway across town and was going to have to wait for his mom at the school until God knows what hours of the night because she was on call at the hospital and had to go in. Apparently this was a regular occurrence and Arthur had honestly been acting as a teacher and mentor when he offered for Merlin to chill at his house, only a couple of blocks away from the school. Now; however, he's thinking this was a terrible idea.  
  
“Are you sure you're ok?” Merlin's voice is laced with true worry and it makes Arthur's heart melt a little more. Besides being all kinds of gorgeous with brilliant blue eyes and unruly black hair, Merlin has a heart of gold.  
  
“M'fine.” Arthur mumbles, jumping again when one of Merlin's hands rests on his shoulder. You'd think he was a freaking scared baby dear with the way he's acting. The warmth from Merlin's hand seeps down into his shoulder and sends sharp bolts of tingling pleasure through his body. He wants more of the boy's touch, which is so wrong and makes his stomach roll with guilt.  
  
He takes a deep breath, schools his face with a smile and turns around. Merlin is right there in front of him, staring at him with a curious expression, hand still on Arthur's shoulder. He holds his breath and doesn't dare move, afraid to betray anything to Merlin's searching gaze. Nothing prepares him for when Merlin sets his coke bottle down, grabs his face with both hands and kisses him with more passion than any one person should be able to contain in their body.  
  
Arthur is not proud of what he does next. He should push Merlin away, politely rebuke him and tell him he'd read the situation wrong. What actually happens is that he kisses the boy back with everything he has; pours the months and moths of sexual frustration, of longing and guilt into the kiss.  
  
He moans into Merlin's mouth and wraps his hands around his back, pulling him flush against the front of his body. They both gasp at the contact and Arthur takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Merlin's plump, pink lips. He tastes like mint and cola and Arthur never wants to have another flavor in his mouth ever again.  
  
Merlin's tongue tentatively strokes his own and Arthur's whole body shudders at the inexperience there, he realizes this is probably the boys first kiss. He is likely the only one to know the wet heat of Merlin's mouth and that makes him delirious with possessiveness.  
  
“Arthur!”  
  
They jump apart like men on fire and Arthur narrows his eyes at Morgana. Why did he give her a key again?  
  
“Really!? Five minutes Arthur!? In the five minutes of you sending that text and me getting here, you couldn't have kept your hands out of his pants?” Morgana yells accusingly.  
  
She's absolutely seething and Arthur likens her to a cartoon character with steam coming out its' ears and face bright red with anger. He really has nothing to say for himself. He knows it wasn't the best decision, but his lips are still tingling and his head is abuzz from the kiss, and his conscious hasn't caught up to him yet.  
  
Merlin surprises him by scooting closer and and taking his hand, interlacing their fingers. Arthur stares down at their joined hands and he can't help the way his chest constricts at the gesture. He wants to nuzzle into Merlin's side and stay there all night. When he looks up at Merlin's face he smiles at the way the boys cheeks are dusted with color, eyes blown wide with lust, and lips kiss swollen.  
  
“Oh for heaven's sake.” Morgana whines, drawing Arthur's attention back to her.  
  
“You,” Morgana points a finger at Merlin. “If you do anything to get my brother fired or ruin his career I will make your life a living hell for as long as you live.”  
  
Merlin nods in understanding and has the decency to look properly scared of her threat. Which he should be. Arthur has witnessed just how unforgiving Morgana's wrath can be. Fortunately it has never been directed at him.  
  
“And you, Arthur Pendragon, stop being such a bloody idiot!” She screeches and turns on her heel, stomping out of the kitchen.  
  
After she's gone, neither of them move for a good minute. Arthur's heart is pounding and he's just sure Merlin can feel it where they're connected.  
  
“So you like me, huh?” Merlin's voice breaks his reverie and Arthur laughs at his smug grin.  
  
“I should say no, but I think you already know the answer to that.” Arthur answers, giving Merlin's hand a squeeze.  
  
“Can we get back to the part where we're kissing?” Merlin asks, purposely batting his long eyelashes at him.  
  
They're going to need to talk about what this means, but Arthur doesn't want to just yet. He doesn't want the moment to be ruined, so he pulls Merlin close and gives him the second, third and fourth kiss of his young life.

  


**END**


End file.
